Never let me alone
by PauPawu
Summary: cuando los recuerdos invaden tus pensamientos, es hora de afrontar tus sentimientos y decirle que lo amas? /psimo summary, la darian una oportunidad?/ adv: yaoi USxUK


**bueno digamos que estaba aburrida viendo _otra vez_ hetalia - por que cada que me aburro me pongo a verla xD-****y llegue al cap 20**

**y pensamos, por que no hemos escrito ningun fic de hetalia? siendo que hay tantos personajes awesomes!**

**realmente lo intentamos, Aoi -mi musa bipolar- hizo lo mejro que pudo**

**pero que va, somos pesimas en esto, aun asi, aqui dejamos un pequeño aporte, es mejor intentar que quedarse sin hacer nada**

**y bueno, es mi primer fic de hetalia, asi que no sean muy duros nee?**

* * *

><p><strong>y no, Hetalia no es mio, quizas algun dia...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Una limpieza del depósito que comenzó por un capricho… pero eso… trajo de vuelta fragmentos de mi memoria que estaban profundamente dormidos. Recuerdos buenos… y malos"<em>

-La limpieza del depósito de estados unidos-

Después de ver unos soldaditos de juguete hechos de madera y un viejo traje -ambos se los había obsequiado Inglaterra- se había puesto nostálgico, como le hubiera gustado poder volver a esos días en los que no tenía tantas preocupaciones, en los que podía estar con Inglaterra, cuando el rubio aun no le odiaba… continuo intentando ordenar, pero no podía avanzar mucho, ya que cada vez que se encontraba con algo se ponía a recordar el pasado. De pronto encontró un viejo mosquete, quizás ya no servía como un arma, pero si serviría como un adorno, se puso a examinarlo y encontró una magulladura en el mango de este, se quedo observándola intentando deducir como es que se la había hecho, de pronto todo volvió a su cabeza.

-Es posible… ¡que sea de aquella vez! – se dijo a si mismo mientras su mente se llenaba con los agrios recuerdos de aquella vez en la que había decidido independizarse de Inglaterra, no podía olvidar aquel duro recuerdo que le invadía cada vez que entraba a aquel deposito e intentaba ordenarlo, claro está que también tenía muy buenos recuerdos con Inglaterra, aquellos que le hacían ponerse nostálgico, pero lo que más le dolía, cada vez que entraba a aquel deposito y se encontraba aquel mosquete, era recordar su independisación, jamás quiso hacerle daño a Inglaterra, pero inevitablemente había terminado hiriendo a la persona que había sido y seria siempre la más importante para él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-Escucha, Inglaterra. Después de todo escojo la libertad. – le dijo mientras le apuntaba con su mosquete- ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor. – como le había dolido decirle eso, realmente el no deseaba que las cosas fueran así, pero era necesario, al menos así lo creyó en ese momento – yo… ¡ahora mismo me independizo de ti! – termino de decirle mientras reprimía que una mueca triste se impusiera en su rostro, reemplazándola con una de seriedad inclinada a enojo, Inglaterra le miraba incrédulo._

_Por qué estados unidos estaba haciendo esto? El había hecho todo por estados unidos desde que era un niño pequeño e indefenso, siempre intento cuidarlo de la mejor manera… entonces por qué ahora le hacía eso? por qué lo quería dejar solo? Era algo que simplemente no entendería ni quería entender, simplemente no lo aceptaría jamás! Se lanzo corriendo directamente dispuesto a atacar al castaño, impactando directamente contra el mosquete del más alto._

_-¡No lo aceptare! – le dijo al tiempo que sus mosquetes chocaban y el de estados unidos salía volando, apunto directamente al rostro de aquel al que había cuidado desde que era su pequeño hermanito, aquel que ahora le estaba dando la espalda para dejarlo solo – por eso es que en el fondo eres ingenuo ¡tonto!_

_-Disparen! – se escucho decir a uno de los soldados americanos, mientras los demás alistaban sus armas, a espera de la orden para atacar a Inglaterra ante el más mínimo movimiento._

_Estados Unidos le miraba incrédulo, si bien sabia que independizarse sería difícil, no esperaba que fuera tan doloroso, se le partía el alma con tan solo ver a Inglaterra intentando parecer enojado cuando en realidad se notaba lo mucho que le dolía lo que América estaba haciendo en su contra en ese mismo momento, no culparía a Inglaterra si se atrevía a dispararle, después de todo se lo merecía por traicionarlo de una manera así, aunque pareciera haber una buena razón, nada podía justificar el daño que le hacía al mayor con todo aquello. De pronto el arma que se sostenía frente a él fue bajada por Inglaterra quien le miraba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, ya no intentaba parecer enojado. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos._

_-Como podría disparar… ¡tonto! – le dijo sollosando mientras dejaba caer su arma al suelo, para prontamente dejarse caer al suelo también, y cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos, evitando que América le viera llorar, pero de todos modos era imposible, no podía contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir. Poco después dejo de reprimirlo y comenzó a llorar - ¡maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡Rayos…! – reclamo llorando bajo la lluvia que los bañaba en ese instante._

_-Inglaterra… - después de todo, era un gran estúpido le estaba haciendo un gran daño a la persona que mas amaba, por un momento volvió a su mente el recuerdo de cuando era un pequeño país e Inglaterra le había dicho "vamos a casa" y él, como un niño pequeño e inocente había respondido "si" con una gran sonrisa tomado su mano. En ese entonces jamás pensó que dañaría de esa forma a Inglaterra, en ese entonces solo era un pequeño que veía a Inglaterra con un gran hermano que cuidaría de él, y que le hizo muy feliz. Y el ver a Inglaterra frente a él en el suelo llorar desconsoladamente por su culpa, le hizo pensar que el realmente no se merecía todo lo que Inglaterra había hecho por el – A pesar de que solías ser tan grande. – le dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, después de eso, si Inglaterra le empezaba a odiar, el lo entendería pues, de todos modos, seria por su culpa…_

(N/A: hasta aquí es parte del cap 20)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla ante el recuerdo de aquella situación quizás lo mejor sería dejar la limpieza de ese lugar por un tiempo más, después de todo, aun no estaba listo para olvidar el pasado y posiblemente nunca lo estaría, ya que después de su independización había perdido a la persona más importante para él, a pesar de que él creyó que si no se independizaba Inglaterra jamás dejaría de verlo como su hermanito, siendo que él quería más que eso, el amaba a Inglaterra más que como a su hermano, por eso, creyó, tontamente creyó, que si se independizaba de él, Inglaterra algún día podría llegar a verlo de la misma forma en que él lo veía… pero no fue así, ya que al parecer, ahora Inglaterra lo odiaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Durante la tarde de ese día, Inglaterra había ido a visitar su casa por asuntos de política, y después de terminada la reunión estados unidos le invito a tomar un café, Inglaterra, sin mucho ánimo termino accediendo a la petición del americano.

Extrañamente Estados Unidos estaba muy silencioso, no andaba exclamando que él era el "Hero!" por esto y aquello, ni tampoco estaba insistiendo en ir a comer hamburguesas por ahí, realmente se estaba comportando muy extraño, además parecía distraído, así que Inglaterra decidió preguntar el por qué estaba tan extraño. Después de todo, si había una cosa que siempre le había gustado del más alto, era que siempre era muy alegre y animado… aunque a veces era demasiado estúpido, pero de todos modos, aunque lo intentara, no podía dejar de tenerle un cariño especial, ya no lo veía como su hermano, no, desde aquel día tenía más que claro que el más alto no era ni volvería a ser mas su hermano, y a pesar de que había tratado de llegar a odiarlo o de al menos ser indiferente ante él, no podía, simplemente no podía. Ya habiendo pagado lo que consumieron, se fueron de vuelta a la casa de Estados Unidos, las calles estaban bastante solitarias, ya se estaba haciendo tarde e Inglaterra debía volver por sus cosas, para luego volver a su hogar, así que una vez en el camino se decidió a preguntar.

-Oye, América, que es lo que te pasa? – le dijo girándose a mirarlo mientras caminaban.

-Eh? De que hablas Iggy? Si estoy perfecto! Hahahaha…– le dijo intentando sonar convincente, pero Inglaterra le conocía y sabía cuando este le estaba mintiendo.

-N-no, me refiero a que estas extrañamente callado, y pareces distraído… - pues bien, ya que Inglaterra lo había descubierto no lo ocultaría… sí, estaba distraído, debido a todos los recuerdos que le habían invadido cuando intento limpiar ese depósito, pero no quería causarle más molestias a Inglaterra, además… acaso Inglaterra se estaba preocupando por él? Podría ser eso cierto?

-Eh… Iggy? acaso te estás preocupando por mi? – le pregunto de forma inocente, con cierto tono infantil y jugueton mientras le golpeaba el brazo con su codo de forma insistente, el rubio se sonrojo antes la pregunta y corrió la mirada un poco para evitar que Estado Unidos le viera.

-C-claro que no! Esto lo hago solo porque es molesto verte así! No es que me importe! – comenzó a negar rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco, Inglaterra se veía tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba.

-Hahaha… - comenzó a reír por la actitud que había tomado el ojiverde - gracias… - le interrumpió antes de continuar hablando, Inglaterra se quedo por completo callado frente a esas palabras. Después de todo Inglaterra si se preocupaba por él, quizás en realidad no le odiaba tanto – es solo que hoy intente limpiar un viejo deposito que no había ordenado por más de cien años, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo…

-Eh, estas así solo por eso? – le dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su cien, después de todo el menor si que era un tonto, como se preocupaba solo porque no había logrado limpiar un deposito común y corriente, dio un suspiro dispuesto a insultarlo por ser tan tonto pero el americano lo interrumpió.

-Encontré ciertas cosas del pasado que me hicieron recordar… - de pronto el americano comenzó a ponerse triste, y poco a poco su semblante fue cambiando… sus ojos comenzaron brillar debido a que empezaban a acumular algunas pequeñas lagrimas, y de pronto se lanzo a los brazos de Inglaterra y le abrazo mientras comienza a decir algunas cosas que para Inglaterra no tenían sentido, hasta que escucho más claramente lo que hablaba el castaño – Inglaterra yo nunca quise… no quería hacerte daño!... pero tampoco quiero que me odies como a Francia! _Si no me independizaba tu jamás!_ …- así que de eso se trataba, aquel era un tema tabú para ambos, los dos sabían lo doloroso que había sido ese episodio de sus vidas, pero si Estados Unidos lo sacaba debía de tener una buena razón - Jamás pensé que te lastimaría tanto! Pero entiendo si me odias! Pero yo no te odio! Y _era necesario_! Y yo no podría odiarte! Y es que yo, yo…

-O-oye América, cálmate… -le dijo, pero el chico no le escuchaba, de modo que lo tomo por los hombros y le obligo a separarse de él, el americano le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mal contenidas – no entiendo nada de lo que dices, debes calmarte… - miro a sus alrededores estaba cerca de una plaza, como ya estaba oscuro no había mucha gente, quizás ahí podrían hablar tranquilos – ven vamos a sentarnos – le dijo guiándolo a uno de las bancos de aquella plaza

-E-está bien - le dijo intentando calmarse mientras se quitaba los lentes para secarse algunas lagrimas que aun seguían aflorando de sus ojos, se sentaron en un banco y se dispuso a seguir hablando – cuando estaba intentando ordenar, encontré un viejo mosquete… aquel que use el día de mi independización…

-Así que era por eso… e-escucha –

-Inglaterra, yo se que te hice daño con eso, pero no quiero que me odies como odias a Francia – le dijo en un tipo de suplica mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenarse nuevamente con las lagrimas .

-Entonces por qué lo hiciste? por que me dejaste solo? – las palabras escaparon de sus labios en un leve susurro con cierto deje de tristeza y dolor en ellas, no entendía a que quería llegar con todo eso América, si no quiso hacerle daño, por qué lo dejo solo?

-Quería que dejaras de verme como a tu hermano… -se seco una lagrima que volvió a correr lentamente por la mejilla del chico – Inglaterra, I… I love you… - le dijo intentando no volver a llorar, Inglaterra sintió como su estomago se revolvía, jamás espero escuchar a América diciéndole algo así… sobre todo porque el mismo se había negado sus sentimientos hacia el otro pensando que Estados Unidos en realidad le odiaba, siempre creyó que el castaño le odiaba y que era aquel el motivo por el cual se había independizado. Se tomo un par de minutos para pensar bien las cosas, mientras el otro seguía susurrando incoherencias.

_"Si no me independizaba tu jamás!_

_Era necesario!_

_Quería que dejaras de verme como a tu hermano…_

_I love you…"_

Después de todo, las cosas si tenían sentido. América se había independizado para que Inglaterra no le viera como su hermano, de modo que así, no se sentiría mal por el tipo de cariño que le tenía. Quizás era momento de ser sincero condigo mismo, y también con el otro.

-Por eso Inglaterra, yo sé que no te agrado, pero no me odies! Solo eso te pido! – le decía mientras intentaba reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente, el ojiverde le mostro una leve sonrisa enternecida antes de contestar.

-O-oye América, cálmate… de todos modos no te odio… - le dijo intentando tranquilizarle _"no podría odiarte…"_

-Eh? e-en serio! – le dijo mirándolo mientras sus ojos brillaban un poco, con una huella de esperanza y alivio tatuada en ellos, al menos había dejado de llorar.

-S-si… en verdad no te odio

-Ah… - suspiro – que bueno que no me odias… - le dijo notablemente aliviado ante la respuesta del mayor – Iggy… I always loved you… aunque sé que realmente no te agrad-

-espera… - interrumpió al ojiazul, quien le miro extrañado, el ingles había bajado la cabeza y de pronto se estaba sonrojando un poco. Intento mirarle pero no fue capaz de sostener la mirada azulada y curiosa que se posaba sobre él y le observaba expectante ante lo que iba a decir, suspiro intentando calmarse – me too…

-Eh? De qué hablas Inglaterra? – le miro con inocencia, Inglaterra pensó seriamente en cómo podría ser posible que el menor fuera tan inocente o más bien, como podía ser tan estúpido? Recién le estaba diciendo que siempre lo había amado, y cuando él le respondía, olvidaba el tema? Quizás tendría que ser un poco más claro con el estadounidense. Aclaro su garganta un poco antes de volver a hablar, no sin antes sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba

-I always loved you too – de pronto los ojos del castaño comenzaron a brillar debido a la alegría que le provoco escuchar aquellas palabras con las que había soñado tantas veces y jamás espero escuchar, pero ahora mismo las había escuchando.

-En serio! – le dijo lanzándose sobre el rubio, quien no alcanzo a reaccionar al gesto se su acompañante y ambos cayeron torpemente al suelo, con el más alto arriba del avergonzado ingles. Quien le miraba sin saber que debía hacer, el menor le miraba feliz luego su expresión cambio a una mas lujuriosa, y mirándole directo a los ojos le tomo de la barbilla – entonces no te molestas si hago esto? – pregunto rosando sus labios con los de Inglaterra antes de aventurarse a besarle. En primera instancia fue un beso inocente al que Inglaterra no dudo en responder, pero prontamente se fue volviendo más apasionado, sobre todo cuando Inglaterra abrió por completa su boca permitiéndole al otro indagar mas, si no fuera porque el aire es necesario para no morir, no se habrían tenido que separar.

-I-idiota no hagas eso aquí!

-Hahaha es que yo soy un _Hero_! – le respondió parándose enérgicamente para luego extenderle su mano y ayudarle a parase, para luego abrazarlo, el más bajo respondió tímidamente al abrazo y le susurro algo al oído.

-No vuelvas a dejarme solo… - el más alto sonrió mientras apretaba mas el abrazo y luego de unos momentos decidió acabar este y volver a mirarlo, tranquilamente tomo el mentón del rubio quien avergonzado miraba hacia el suelo, y le obligo a mirarle.

-Jamás – le respondió antes de fundir nuevamente sus labios en un dulce beso.

* * *

><p><strong>lo se, en realidad somos pesimas en esto T^T<strong>

** aunque creo que de todos modos ha quedado tierno n_nU ah, quien me entiende...**

**aun asi gracias si han llegado hasta aqui**

**y ya saben que hacer si quieren lanzarme tomastes -despues lovi viene y se los llevara para cocinarlos con pasta- patatas u objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente , solo deben apretar el botoncioto azul de ahi abajito**

**me gustaría que me dijiesen que debo mejorar ya que estoy mas que segura de que nos ha quedado horrible y como es el primero... ****aun tenemos muuuucho que prender así que, criticas constructivas son bien recibidas ;D**

**y si hay alguna pareja sobre la que quisieran leer, no duden en decirmelo, hare un esfuerzo por cumplir sus espectativas!**

**bueno dejamos de molestar... bye~ nos leemos luego**


End file.
